


내가 널 채울게I'll stuff you

by YuliaCho



Category: Paddington (Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28792659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuliaCho/pseuds/YuliaCho
Relationships: Millicent Clyde/Paddington Bear





	내가 널 채울게I'll stuff you

"몽고메리 클라이드". 패딩턴이 알고있는 이름은 단 하나였다. 그의 삼촌이 알려준 이름. 브라운 씨 가족들의 도움을 받아, 그는 전화번호부에서 몽고메리 클라이드를 찾았다. _단 한 사람만 찾으면 돼._ 하지만 런던은 패스투조 삼촌과 루시 이모, 어린 패딩턴이 생각했던 것 보다 훨씬 크고 사람들이 아주 많았다. 그리고 런던에 사는 몽고메리 클라이드도 너무나도 많았다. 몽고메리 클라이드라는 이름이 빼곡히 쓰여져 있는 전화번호부 몇 장을 보자, 패딩턴은 그답지 않게 한숨을 쉬었다. 런던에 온 건 클라이드 씨를 찾기 위해서 였지만 - 분명 그라면 패딩턴을 좋아하고 돌보아 줄 거라 삼촌과 이모는 확신했다 -, 패딩턴은 브라운 씨네 가족들과 헤어지고 싶지 않았다. 하지만, 운명이란 잔인한 것.

브라운 씨네 집을 나온 그 날 부터 패딩턴은 찢어서 고이 간직해 두었던 전화번호부 종이에 적힌 수많은 몽고메리 클라이드의 집주소를 하나 하나 찾아다녔다. 그는 한 줄 한 줄 빨간 색연필을 그어, 페루 정글에 살았던 삼촌과 이모를 모르는 이들을 지워버렸다. 처음에는 분명 맞는 사람을 찾을거란 희망이 있었다. 그렇지만 빨간 줄이 계속 늘어날수록, 희망은 점점 졸아들기만 했다.

그리고 마지막, 마지막이 남았다. 그는 고개를 들어 그가 보기에도 문으로 만들어지기 전에는 분명 크고 굵은 나무였음이 분명할(패딩턴은 나무타는데 타고났기에 조금 아쉬웠다. 이 나무가 문이 되기 전엔 분명히 크고 멋진 나무였을텐데!) 현관문에는 사자가 둥그런 문고리를 물고있는 청동손잡이가 달려있었다. 그는 침을 꿀꺽 삼키고는, 문고리를 들어올렸다가 내렸다. Knock, knock. 그가 그림책으로 배웠던 문두드리는 소리는 분명히 그랬다. 하지만 이 문에서는 전혀 다른 소리가 났다. 쾅! 그는 문소리에 화들짝 놀랐다.

그는 누군가 문소리를 듣고 나와주기를 가만히 기다렸다. _예의바른 아이라면 꼭 그래야 해_ , 루시 이모의 목소리가 먼데서 들리는 듯 했다.

"누구세요?"

두꺼운 나무문 너머로 들린 목소리는 노인의 낮은 음성이 아니라 조금은 높고 차분한 목소리였다. 마지막 집인데, 잘못 찾아온 거면 어떡하지? 패딩턴은 온갖 걱정을 하며 아주 많이 반복한 말을 한번 더 소리내어 말했다.

"안녕하세요, 저는 페루에서 온 패딩턴이에요. 몽고메리 클라이드 씨네 집이 맞나요?"

그가 대답하자마자 육중한 문이 양쪽으로 활짝 열렸다. 문에 손을 짚고 말하던 패딩턴은 하마터면 앞으로 고꾸라질 뻔 했다. 그렇지만 문 안쪽에 서 있던 사람이 그를 받쳐주었다.

"조심해야지."

패딩턴은 고개를 들었고, 그 바람에 궃은 날씨 때문에 푹 눌러썼던 붉은색 모자가 바닥으로 툭 하니 떨어졌다. 상대는 천천히 몸을 숙여 떨어진 모자를 주웠고, 그에 맞춰 패딩턴의 고개가 숙여졌다.

"누구세요?"

패딩턴이 다시 물었다. 단정한 금발 머리에 푸른 눈을 한 여자는 그의 물음에 싱긋 웃었다. 그렇지만 입가만 씩 위로 올라갔을 뿐 눈가는 그대로였다.

"내 이름은 밀리센트 클라이드야. 몽고메리 클라이드의 딸이지."

"그러면 몽고메리 클라이드 씨는 어디에 계세요?"

주운 모자를 패딩턴에게 건네주려던 밀리센트의 손이 패딩턴의 물음에 멈칫했다. 그는 패딩턴의 모자를 든 손을 다시 제 쪽으로 가져갔다.

"아버지는 돌아가신지 오래되었어. 하지만 나는 너에 대한 얘기를 많이 들었단다."

그는 패딩턴에게 모자를 들지 않은 다른 쪽 손을 내밀었다. 패딩턴은 자연스럽게 그의 손을 잡았다. 손은 얼음장같이 차가워, 패딩턴은 살짝 소름이 돋았다.

집 안은 매우 어두웠다. 여기저기 등잔이 넓은 응접실을 비추고 있긴 했지만, 여전히 그림자에 가려진 곳들이 많아 보였다. 상대의 이끄는 손을 따라, 패딩턴이 들어선 복도 양 옆으로 동물의 머리들이 가득했다. 신기한 장식품이네, 정말 실제같이 생겼어. 패딩턴의 눈동자가 복도 여기저기에 닿았다. 그의 머리가 이쪽 저쪽을 번갈아 보자 밀리센트는 패딩턴이 왜 그러는지 알것같다는 듯이 상대를 내려다보며 말했다.

"저게 뭔지 궁금하니?"

패딩턴은 대답 대신 고개를 끄덕였다. 이번엔 밀리센트의 입매 뿐만 아니라 눈가까지 함께 미소지었다. 

"내가 박제한 동물들이야."

그런 다음 그는 들고있던 패딩턴의 모자를 그에게 마저 씌워주며 손으로 상대의 턱을 들어올렸다.

"그리고 넌 내 역작이 되겠지."

그는 말을 마치자마자 복도 마지막에 자리한 문을 열었다. 문은 끼익 하는 조금 불쾌한 소리를 내며 열렸다. 문 안에는, 온갖 반짝이는 물건들 사이로 정 중앙에 검은색 가죽 의자가 놓여져 있었다. 방 안에서는 묘한 냄새가 났다.

"하지만 그 전에, 너에 대해 더 자세히 알아야 하지 않겠니? 겉모습 뿐만 아니라 그 안까지.


End file.
